The present invention relates to a support frame, and more particularly to a foldable support frame for supporting a cutting machine, which can be quickly and easily folded for storage and transport and unfolded for supporting the cutting machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,893 discloses a foldable table frame which comprises a tabletop frame and a foldable support frame which further comprises two opposing pairs of leg frames, each of which comprises a pair of first and second crossed legs that are pivotally connected together at the crossing point of the first and second crossed legs. The tabletop frame and the foldable support frame are connected together by a hinge bar. Table frames of this type are somewhat complex in structure and expensive in production cost. Meanwhile, such frames are not ideal for reducing storage and transportation space since the length of its leg frames is unadjustable.
A main object of this present invention is to provide a simplified and cost saving foldable support frame for supporting a cutting machine, which can be easily folded for storage and transport and unfolded for supporting the cutting machine or other similar machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable support frame, wherein the length of its leg frames can be adjusted to obtain a smaller storage and transport space.
To obtain the above objects, the present invention provides a foldable support frame. The foldable support frame comprises two opposing pairs of leg frames each of which comprises a pair of first and second crossed legs pivotally connected together at a crossing point of the first and second crossed legs, and two pairs of the combination of a first crossed leg and a second crossed leg are opposing. The foldable support frame further comprises a first connection means for supporting the two first crossed legs in a parallel manner, a second connection means for supporting the two second crossed legs in a parallel manner, a first support bar fixedly connected between two top ends of the two first crossed legs, a second support bar fixedly connected between two top ends of the two second crossed legs, and two opposing stopper means for supporting separately between each first and second crossed legs to limit the inclination of each of the first and second crossed legs. In this manner, the foldable support frame can be unfolded to form a rigid xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure while the top surfaces of the first and second support bars are within a horizontal plane to flatly support a cutting machine, or be folded up to an folded structure.
Each of the first and second crossed legs further comprises an upper slide rod and a support leg, and each upper slide rod can slide within a relevant support leg. The foldable support frame attaches its set-up height and width when the upper slide rods are put out furthest and the two leg frames are unfolded furthest.